This invention relates to a detachable holder for containers such as vacuum bottles, ordinary bottles, or cans.
Generally, commercial vacuum bottles are either table-stand type and portable type. Additionally a combined type for table-stand use and portable use too has been developed. Known conventional combined type vacuum bottles are provided with a handle and a shoulder strap (e.g., as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 8099/1983) or provided with a suspender string usable also as a handle (e.g., as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 22744/1981).
In these bottles, the parts necessary for carrying are trouble some and obstructive when present on a table-stand type. Similarly, the parts for table-standing are troublesome and obstructive when present on a portable type. The presence of obstructive parts spoils the beauty, overall style, and appearance of the vacuum bottles.
Bottles and cans are widely used as containers for drinks, seasonings, edible oils, medicines, agricultural chemicals, industrial chemicals, or extinguisher agents. Some of these bottles and cans are provided with a handle but others used as disposables are not provided with a handle in the ordinary case because provision of the handle requires an extra space and causes an increase in production cost.
However, in the case of a large bottle such as one capable of containing 1.8 liter, the provision of a sturdy handle makes it easy to carry the bottle stably or to pour the liquid from the bottle into other small vessels such as small bottles, cups, or glasses.
The contents of a bottle or a can, when emptied therefrom, may possibly run over the mouth of the container and stick on the outer surface of these containers. Direct touch of a user's hand with such contents is often undesirable. Even in such cases, if the bottle or can is readily provided with a handle, undesirable sticking of harmful or irritating substance on a user's hand may be kept out.
Gripping a bottle or can containing cold drinks with a naked hand causes undesirable warming of cold drinks. Additionally, the hand is cooled too much to hold the bottle or can for a long time. In such a case, the provision of a handle on the bottle or can is desired.
In this circumstance, the provision of a handle to bottles or cans is frequently convenient and desirable, but most bottles and cans do not have handles because of the complicated process for the production of such containers, the consequent heavy expenditure on production cost, the need for additional space for housing the containers, the increase in cost of transportion, and the increased chance of damage due to the handle, as above mentioned.
An object of this invention is to provide a detachable holder suitable for holding a vacuum bottle, an ordinary bottle, or a can.
Another object of this invention is to provide a holder which permits easy carrying of a vacuum bottle, an ordinary bottle, or a can and easy pouring of the contents of the containers into other vessels.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a detachable holder for containers which is endowed with beauty of simpleness and functionalism.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent in the following detailed descriptions.